


Право на память

by donemon



Series: Паутина вероятностей [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: В рамках ау-челленджа. Тема - "внезапное родительство".





	Право на память

– Это моя дочь, – негромко говорит Локи и чуть приподнимает завёрнутого в белое одеяло младенца. Вроде бы небрежно, но выглядит всё так, будто он представляет народу царского наследника. Судя по шепоткам и любопытным взглядам, посыл до асгардцев дошёл. Подобрал ведь время, паршивец, как раз когда все в сборе...

Тор сдерживается и не позволяет себе привстать с трона, только хмурит брови.

– Где ты её взял? – вырывается у него. Локи улыбается – привычно, насмешливо. Всё-таки Тор скучал по этой его улыбке.

– А откуда берутся дети, Ваше Величество?

По «тронному залу» сакаарского корабля пробегают смешки, и Тор багровеет. От такого количества народа в зале тесно, быстро становится душно, но за время полёта все уже привыкли проводить собрания и церемонии именно здесь, и никто не возмущается. Созвать людей снаружи Тор не рискнул: идёт война, мидгардцы напуганы и озлоблены, на всех чужаков смотрят как на врагов. То, что эти чужаки воюют на их стороне, быстро улетает у них из памяти. Помнится только то, что именно они привели на планету главную беду. Как будто у Мидгарда был шанс отсидеться...

– Потом поговорим, – с угрозой роняет Тор и поднимается, откидывая чёрный плащ. – Асгардцы! Выступление через пять часов. Все, кто остаётся в тылу, подойдите в западное крыло к Ингрид и Асстейн, они распределят обязанности на время битвы и после. Опытные воины остаются здесь на военный совет. Остальные – с Тюром и Валькирией на тренировочную палубу.

Никто не ждёт повторения приказа. В зале начинается шевеление, толкотня, люди тянутся к выходам. К Локи протискивается пожилая асинья.

– Позвольте, Ваше Высочество?

Он передаёт ей ребёнка и стоит, не двигаясь, как дерево посреди половодья, глядя, как его с двух сторон огибают потоки толпы.

С уходом основной части асгардцев в зале становится значительно свободнее – и легче дышать. Тор мечет в Локи гневные взгляды, но сейчас не только Хеймдалль может стать свидетелем их разговора, поэтому приходится отбросить в сторону ненужные мысли и говорить о планах и стратегии. Локи активно участвует, воины – раньше в эйнхерии их бы не взяли, даже повстанцы с Сакаара опытнее, да выбирать давно уже не из кого – благоговейно слушают. Под конец к совету присоединяется чуть запыхавшаяся Валькирия, стреляет в Тора сердитым взглядом и требует пересказать ей, что она пропустила.

– Как тренировки? – спрашивает её Тор, отправив асов набираться сил перед битвой, а Хеймдалля – связаться с мидгардскими воеводами для обмена планами наступления.

– Поздно уже тренироваться, – резковато отвечает та. – Большинство всё равно погибнет. Стойкие, как лапша... Тюр в них боевой дух вселяет, и пусть. Я там лишняя.

Никто не спрашивает, что такое лапша. Тор пробовал, пока жил в Мидгарде. Локи много где бывал. Не только на Сакааре, где это непотребство подавали как изысканнейшее блюдо.

– Ну так... – тянет она, когда никто не отвечает. – И от кого нагулял?

Локи улыбается.

– Ты её не знаешь.

– Значит, не из асов, – кивает себе Валькирия. Локи неуловимо меняется в лице, и Тор понимает, что она права. – А назвал как?

– Хела.

– Сдурел?! – не выдерживает Тор. Локи отступает от него на шаг и смотрит удивлённо – будто не ожидал такой реакции. – В честь ненормальной, которая уничтожила наш мир? Перерезала больше половины нашего народа?

– Она наша сестра, Тор.

– Она психованная маньячка!

– Она наша сестра. И она погибла. Ты её убил.

– Мы, – поправляет Тор. Локи поднимает брови, но не комментирует. – Верни девочку матери, Локи. Она тебе даже не жена, ты не можешь забрать у неё ребёнка. Для шутки это слишком жестоко. И неуместно. Скоро война...

– Она уже идёт, – бормочет Валькирия.

– Война уже идёт, брат, – одновременно с ней говорит Локи. Обменивается с Валькирией взглядом и продолжает. – Мать Хелы мертва. Я бы сделал её своей женой, если тебе это так важно, но уже поздно, она мертва. Позволь уж мне не дать ребёнку погибнуть, о милосердный царь. Пусть она вырастет среди твоего народа, если Норны выпряли ей судьбу пережить эту войну.

Тон у него лёгкий, но слова тяжёлые, и Тор невольно проникается.

– Только если назовёшь её как-нибудь иначе, – бурчит он. Локи вспыхивает, как факел, щурится и щерит зубы.

– Ну нет, не дождёшься! – шипит он. – Или милуй, или казни, что-то одно!

Тор раздражённо вскидывается, но зарождающуюся ссору прерывает вернувшийся в залу Хеймдалль. Локи взглядывает в его сторону, бросает что-то о делах, которые ждут ещё с утра, и уходит, не оглядываясь.

– Хеймдалль, до возвращения Хелы Локи покидал Асгард? – спрашивает Тор. В груди кипит гнев, и непонятно, чем он вызван, – всей этой ситуацией с ребёнком или просто неприятным фактом, что брат, такой покладистый всё путешествие до Мидгарда, снова его не слушается.

– Я не следил за ним постоянно, Ваше Величество.

– Хочешь доказать, что это не его ребёнок? – догадывается Валькирия. Голос у неё недовольный, и Тор оборачивается к ней. – Ну и зачем?

– Как это – зачем? По-твоему, он всё делает правильно? Где, ты думаешь, он её взял?

– Принял роды у умирающей женщины? – предполагает она. – Нашёл в разрушенном доме? Вытащил из горящей машины? Какая разница вообще?

Хеймдалль стоит рядом с ней молчаливой поддержкой, и под напором двух укоризненных взглядов Тор вдруг понимает, как нелепо выглядят его претензии. Особенно на пороге битвы. Он опускает плечи.

– Но имя...

– Каждый погибший имеет право на добрую память, – цедит Валькирия, явно больше думая о чём-то своём, чем о Локи и его дочери. Хела Локисдоттир, о норны, подумать только. – Даже последняя сука.

Тору чудятся сдержанные хлопки в ладоши. Он оборачивается, уже готовый увидеть брата, глядящего на него с хищной ухмылкой, но за спиной только пустующий трон.

На память приходит Один. Тор давит в груди вздох и трогает пальцами заплатку над пустой глазницей.

Через три с половиной часа они выступают.


End file.
